1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
As a light source of a projector of related art, there is a known light source using a discharge tube, such as a high-pressure mercury lamp. There is a known projector of this type in which electric power supplied to the discharge tube is reduced for power saving (see JP-A-2012-108216, for example). For example, the projector described in JP-A-2012-108216 attempts to reduce the amount of power consumption during projection without degradation in image quality by reducing electric power supplied to the discharge tube based, for example, on illuminance in the surrounding environment.
To essentially achieve power saving, electric power supply to the discharge tube only needs to be terminated (zero electric power). Once the electric power supply to the discharge tube is terminated, however, it undesirably takes a very long time to restore optical intensity of the discharge tube after the projector is restarted.